


A Fistful of Powder

by abyssa1



Series: abyssa1's dbh 'books' [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Crime Fighting, Hank Anderson and Connor On A Case, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/abyssa1
Summary: MAJOR GAME SPOILERS INSIDEHank and Connor team up once again after the events of the game.A choose your own adventure style story that follows a string of Red Ice cases.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: abyssa1's dbh 'books' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070666
Kudos: 7





	1. 0.0

_I needed more content of Hank and Connor solving cases together so I'm writing it for myself bc if you want something you gotta get it yourself. There's gonna be some game spoilers so if you're not prepared for those, probs finish the game before you read this._  
_Seriously, spoilers after this line. Lots._  
\-------

Before the book takes place Markus led a peaceful rebellion, Connor went deviant and helped convert the androids, and he saved Hank (duh). So a few years after everything settles down (2040), Connor and Hank return to the Detroit Police Department to investigate homicides. That's the plot. This is written in third person but from Connor's POV.

Since I'm a filthy Hank/Connor shipper I wanted to include that in here but since not everyone does, each chapter will have an ending with a romantic option with Hank, or you can pass that up (but why tho?). There will also be nsfw options with Kamski bc let's be real here he wants to smash. Additionally, there will also be multiple endings to this story. There will be instructions on what part to move to when you make certain decisions, so hopefully it will resemble the game.

There will be 2-4 different endings for each chapter and they will have a tag system so you can track whether they're positive or negative.

**[ + ] for a positive interaction**  
**[ = ] for a neutral interaction**  
**[ - ] for a negative interaction**  
**[ O ] for romantic interactions**  
**[ X ] for nsfw interactions**

Obviously I can't do quite as many options as the game does, but I think that this should be pretty cool and also give a lot of extra content if you want to reread the story differently.

The layout of this is probably going to look weird, but I am trying to create something that resembles the game.

It will probably be easiest to navigate using chapter view and the index. Each interaction will indicate which part to move to for the desired interaction.


	2. 1.0

**REUNION**

Connor walked through the glass doors into the Detroit Police Department, it had been nearly two years since he'd been here, but it seemed like forever. After the revolution, he had had to go through rigorous testing with all the other androids to ensure that they were not a threat to humanity. Connor stepped up to the desk, offering a polite smile to the man who was working now. Androids had for the most part been eradicated, only a few thousand remained in the city, and humans had to fill their places.

"I'm here to speak with Captain Fowler."

"Is he expecting you?" Connor nodded. "Name?"

"Connor."

"Last name?"

Connor hesitated before answering, androids had been allowed to choose their own last names once they had been released from CyberLife, but he was hesitant to say it here. "Anderson." The desk worker cocked his head in question, but waved him through security. Connor adjusted his tie, looking straight ahead as he made his way into the Captain's office. He wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.

Fowler was waiting for him, shaking the android's hand before motioning for Connor to sit. "Welcome back Connor. I've got to say, I think I actually missed you while you were gone. You were a damn good detective, and I've never seen Hank solve that many cases so quickly."

"Thank you Captain, but that was just what I was programmed to do, I was fulfilling my purpose. It is good to be back though." Connor snuck a glance outside, he could see Lieutenant Anderson at his desk, sipping coffee and staring into the corner at nothing. "How is the Lieutenant?"

"Getting better. He was very concerned when you first went back to CyberLife, apparently he does not trust Mr. Kamski. I'm sure he will be glad to have you back and working with him." Connor flushed blue, but Fowler didn't seem to notice. "I'll call him up here so you can get started. Why don't you go stand behind that plant so we can surprise him."

Connor obeyed, watching from between the leaves of a fake tree as Hank made his way, unhappily, up to the Captain's office. Fowler took a seat at his desk, feigning a serious face, "Do you know why you're here Hank?"

"Nope, don't really care." Hank sounded the same, gruff and uncaring. It was good to hear his voice again.

Fowler rolled his eyes and shook his head but motioned for Connor to come out, "I've got you a new partner."

Connor stepped out, offering a hand to Hank who was staring with an open mouth, "Hello Lieutenant Anderson. I'm Connor, the android sent by CyberLife."

Hank went from surprised to hostile, clearly not appreciating the joke. "What did they think they could just send me another Connor? What is this?"

"No Lieutenant it's me, Connor. The real one." Connor waited for Hank to calm a little, "It was a joke."

"Oh. Right." Hank did his best to act unbothered, looking everywhere but at Connor. "Good to see you again."

"I missed you too Lieutenant." Connor watched a slight blush creep to the lieutenant's cheeks, smiling to himself.

"Okay well I'll let you two go catch up. Hank, make sure to brief him on the Red Ice cases you've been working on, I'm sure he can offer some good ideas." Fowler waved them out of the office, Connor trailing behind Hank on the walk back to the desks.

Hank sat down heavily, rolling his chair back to stare up at Connor who leaned against the desk. "So it's really you?"

"The one and only, Lieutenant."

Hank surprised him by jumping up to wrap him in a hug, Connor freezing for a second before returning it, holding the man tight. Connor had missed Hank as well, and it was good to be back with him again. They finally pulled away, avoiding the glances of the rest of the department. Hank took his seat again, motioning for Connor to sit across from him.

"Red Ice files are on your monitor, look over them and let me know if you see anything."

It took Connor 15 minutes to go through all 387 cases that he had been tasked. They all involved Red Ice in some way, but they were mixed crimes robbery, assault, murder. And although most of the victims had previous records, some didn't. There didn't seem to be a connection to them at all, aside from the drugs.

"I don't see any connections between these cases, Lieutenant." Connor looked up to find Hank staring at him, the man watching him as he worked.

"I didn't either. Right now we're supposed to focus on the murders, they think those'll be the easiest to trace to the distributors and then we can try to shut down operations." Connor nodded, it made sense. "But," Hank continued, "none of the murders seem to be connected, none of the victims knew each other in a way that was relevant and the methods are all over. Nothing is consistent."

"No, nothing is, you're right." Connor closed his eyes, running through the cases again, "But I'm sure if I have a little time I can find a connection. It just might not be obvious yet."

"Okay Connor," Hank shook his head, smiling at the android. "On a mission again?"

"Of course, Lieutenant. What else would I be doing?"

"That's a good question isn't it." Hank stretched and downed the rest of his coffee, "So, where do you wanna go from here Connor?"

**DECIDE**   
**[ - ] stay in the station**   
**[ + ] go out with Hank**   
**[ O ] go home with Hank**

**STAY IN STATION - go to 1.1**   
**GO OUT - go to 1.2**   
**GO HOME - go to 1.3**


	3. 1.1

**PATH CHOSEN**  
**[ - ] STAY IN STATION [ - ]**

"I think we should stay here for a little bit longer Lieutenant, perhaps we can progress the case. Are there any witnesses we can speak to?"

Maybe Connor imagined it, but Hank almost looks disappointed. "Yeah we've got a few people in custody, mostly users. You can talk to them but I don't know how much good it'll do you."

"It can't hurt to try." Connor gathered a few files and walked away from the desk, leaving Hank behind him as he made his way behind the captain's office to the holding cells. There were only two people in the cells, one a dealer who had been caught, another a user who had, for some reason, decided to smoke in a public park.

Connor approached the user first. He was clearly going through withdrawal, twitching and scratching at his skin. "Hello there, I'm Connor," he greeted the man through the glass, maintaining a neutral expression as the man leered at him.

"Oh a fuckin' android's interviewing me now?" The man sauntered up to the glass, staring Connor down, "I ain't telling you shit."

"You have that right." Connor ran the man's ID, nothing that he had previous charges that would end in an extended sentence for this arrest. "However, cooperation would be noted on your file and it could help to reduce your sentence."

The man rolled his eyes and sat down with his back to the glass. "I heard it all already. I'm not telling you nothing."

"This is your fifth drug charge, this sentence would be a minimum of 10 years. With your cooperation it could be lowered-"

"Beat it!" The man rushed at the glass, slamming his hands against it, "Go away!"

"Very well." Connor moved away from the glass, watching from the corner of his eye as the man collapsed back on the bench. He was suffering from severe withdrawal, he wouldn't be talking to anyone until he recovered or got his fix.

The dealer would be harder to get to cooperate, but it couldn't hurt to try and speak to him. Connor approached the glass, tapping on it to get the attention of the dealer who was asleep on the bench. The man ignores him, so Connor tapped the glass harder. He still was ignored, so Connor opened the door, stepping inside the cell. The man wasn't moving, even after Connor introduced himself so the android approached the bench, reaching out to grab the man's shoulder. The dealer suddenly sprang to life, grabbing Connor around the waist and trying to tackle him. Connor fought back and easily subdued the man, pinning him to the wall with a hand around his neck. The files were strewn across the floor, crime scene photos and notes all jumbled up.

"That was a class three offense, and will be recorded on your record," Connor said plainly. "Answer my questions and I'll forget that it happened."

"Fuck off." The man offered a struggle, but Connor cut off his air and he ceased, "I'm not talking."

"Noted." The officers outside had noticed the struggle and cuffed the dealer, taking him out of the cell. Connor picked up the files, not bothering to organize them.

Hank leaned on the door of the cell, "Find out anything?"

"Not yet," Connor straightened up, adjusting his tie. "But I'm sure that someone will talk. After all, we have hundreds of cases and suspects we can speak to."

Hank grunted, turning to walk back to the desk. Connor followed him, sitting down and tossing the files down on his side before standing up again. "I'm going to go look in the archive room, we have evidence from the crime scenes right?"

"Yeah. You know my password?"

"Yes Lieutenant."

Hank made no effort to follow as Connor made his way down to the Archives Room. He only pulled evidence from the murder cases, but still rows of items pulled up. He quickly analyzed the first few, but was interrupted by the sounds of the door opening. He didn't move, he was hidden between two rows of evidence. The newcomer didn't introduce himself, Connor heard them walk up the the computer that showed who was logged in, and then begin to walk the pathway between the shelves.

"I know you're in here."

Detective Reed. Connor didn't answer.

"Come out you fucker," Connor heard him crack his knuckles. "We've got unfinished business to attend to."

Connor calculated his route, put down the evidence he was holding and waited for Reed to get closer. Just as the detective turned the corner, Connor attacked, tackling the man and pinning him to the ground. He put up more of a fight than the dealer, almost managing to push Connor off and landing a few good punches. But he was no match for an android and with a few quick punches he was knocked out, Connor checked his pulse to make sure he was alive.

The door opened once again, Hank walking through. He spotted the two on the ground, cursing as Connor got up and brushed himself off. "Please tell me he started it?"

"Of course. I would never harm a human without reason."

Hank sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Just leave him there. He won't tell anyone about this."

"No, he won't." Connor's LED flashed yellow before returning to its normal blue, "I've just received news that we have a new case. Would you like to go have a look?"

"Sure Connor." Hank cast one last look at the detective who was beginning to awaken before following the android back upstairs.

**CHAPTER COMPLETE**  
**PROCEED TO 2.0**


	4. 1.2

**PATH CHOSEN**  
**[ + ] GO OUT WITH HANK [ + ]**

"I think we should get out of here Lieutenant, it'll be good to get some fresh air and maybe we can work out something on the case."

Hank smiled, tossing his cup in the trash. "I was getting hungry anyways. Let's go."

Hank still drove the same beat up car, Connor ran his hands over the stickers on the dash, nothing had changed in the years he'd been gone. They sat in a comfortable silence on the drive to Chicken Feed, Connor smiling as the truck came into sight. "You still eat here Lieutenant? You know how unhealthy this is don't you?"

"Hate to break it to ya Connor, but I don't really care about my health."

Connor shook his head but smiled wider as he followed Hank up to the truck. Kaynes was still running the truck, but his food grade had gone up to a B and he hadn't had any violations in the last year. Hank greeted his friend and got his usual, Connor going to stand at a table to wait for him. Hank returned with his food, not hesitating before digging into the burger. Connor resisted the urge to analyze it, much as he wanted to. Hank wasn't going to change his habits.

"Hey Connor," Hank spoke between bites of his burger. "Can you eat? Or do you have some weird android food?"

"Usually androids do not require sustenance, although we may consume thirium if we are injured. I can process some human food, but it does not affect my biocomponents. Why do you ask?"

Hank shrugged, "Just curious. And it's weird to always be eating when you're just there staring at me."

"I can wait in the car if you'd like," Connor turned to start making his way to the car but Hank grabbed him, pulling him back to the table.

"That's not what I meant. Just observing."

"Okay Lieutenant." It was probably better to talk than sit in silence. "So what did you do while I was at CyberLife Hank?"

Hank stiffened for a second and Connor feared that had made him angry, but he finally answered. "I drank a lot. Solved a few cases. Nothing out of the ordinary." Hank offered him a smile, "Guess I missed having someone to work with, annoying as you are most of the time with your analyzing and trying to make me healthy."

"Analyzing is part of my programming, however I can refrain from mentioning your health if you would like."

Hank rolled his eyes and didn't answer, "So what did you do at CyberLife for all that time?"

"I am a very advanced model so when Elijah Kamski returned to CyberLife he dealt with my case personally." Connor could have been wrong, but Hank seemed almost hostile at the mention of Kamski. "I went through vigorous testing, including Kamski's test again, and spent a lot of time talking to other androids and learning their part in the revolution."

"Kamski huh?" Hank took a sip of his soda, "Never liked that guy."

"He is... interesting." Connor wasn't imagining it then, Hank didn't like Kamski, but why? He couldn't be jealous of him could he? "But I worked with him solely in a professional manner, I didn't get to know him in a personal way."

That seemed to please Hank and he nodded, finishing his burger and throwing away his trash. "Care to buy me a drink Connor?"

"I would love to Lieutenant."

Jimmy's Bar was also the same as it had been, with the exception of the "No Androids" sign being removed, the outline of it on the paint still remained as a reminder of how things used to be. Hank took his spot at the bar, Connor sliding onto the stool next to him. The patrons didn't seem to react to the presence of the android, coming up to greet Hank, one even asking him to gamble on a basketball game. Thankfully the lieutenant passed on the offer, and Connor slid money to the bartender to pay for his drink.

"I think we should look at evidence from the Red Ice cases," Connor began once Hank had finished his first drink. "I'm sure that there has to be something that connects all the cases."

"You can knock yourself out, but I've been over all of them already and I haven't found anything." Hank motioned for another drink, "This investigation is pointless anyway. Red Ice has been an issue for years and they haven't been able to do anything about it. The big dealers just pay off the cops and judges and get away with it."

"We can help Hank, I know it." Connor put a hand on the lieutenant's shoulder, making the man look at him, "I know these cases are hard for you, but we can make a difference. I will make sure if it."

Hank sighed but nodded before turning back to his drink. "We'll see Connor."

It wasn't the hope that Connor had intended to instill, but Hank seemed less bothered. The android's LED flashed yellow, "I've received a new case, we should go investigate."

"Let's go then."

**CHAPTER COMPLETE**  
**PROCEED TO 2.0**


	5. 1.3

**PATH CHOSEN**   
**[ O ] GO HOME WITH HANK [ O ]**

"Why don't we go home Hank? I've missed you." Connor doesn't know how the man feels about him after all this time, but Hank is all too eager to leave the station, instantly out of his chair and ready to go. Connor smiles as they walked to his car, the man nearly running. "I guess you missed me?" Connor asks once they're on their way to the lieutenant's house, leaning against the door to watch Hank as he drives.

The lieutenant tries to hide a smile, "Not at all. Was glad to have you out of my hair. Didn't have to watch you lick any more blood or tell me not to eat Chicken Feed."

"I can stop doing those things if they trouble you Lieutenant," Connor offered, purposely missing the point.

Hank seems to get the joke this time and shakes his head, "I missed you Connor."

Sumo seems just as happy to see him when they arrive at the house, nearly knocking Connor over as he jumps up to lick at his face. Connor laughs and let's the dog push him down, burying his face in the warm fur as Sumo sniffs him. "Hi Sumo," Connor greets, gently pushing him to the side.

Hank is leaning against the wall, smiling as he watches Sumo attempt to climb into Connor's lap. He offers the android a hand, pulling Connor up and brushing off some of the dog fur that covered his jacket. "Guess Sumo missed you too."

"I suppose so." Connor gives Sumo one last pat as the dog wanders off to find a place to nap.

Hank surprises him by brushing a hand over his cheek, tracing the lines of his face. His hand drops lower, trailing over Connor's chest before grabbing his hand, placing their palms flat together. "Is it really you Connor?"

"Yes." Connor can feel Hank's pulse racing in his hand as the lieutenant stares him down. He knew that Hank had been upset, understandably so, after seeing Connor's double in the CyberLife warehouse, but he had never understood the full extent of it until now. "It's me."

Connor can feels Hank's hands shaking as the man pulls him in. The kiss is soft, Hank's hands resting on Connor's shoulders as the man leans in. Connor gives in, letting his body relax as he enjoys the feeling of the lieutenant against him. Connor pulls away when he feels something wet on his cheeks, looking up to find the lieutenant with tears in his eyes.

"Hank? What's wrong?" Connor wipes the tears away, the man trying to avoid eye contact. "You can tell me."

"It's stupid, don't worry about it." Hank brushes away Connor's hands, walking off to collapse on the couch.

"Hank." Connor settles down next to him, forcing the man to look at him, "Tell me what's wrong."

Hank sighs, "Nothings wrong. I just thought you were dead for so long. I thought you'd died during the revolution and then I had you back for a few days and then you were just gone. I didn't know what they were doing to you at CyberLife or if you'd come back at all. And then they had those other versions of you. It was you but it wasn't you. It knew everything but it wasn't the same, it couldn't be you."

Connor leaned forward to wrap his arms around the lieutenant, resting his head on the man's chest and listening to the beat of his heart. "I'm sorry Hank. If I had known it hurt you like this I would've done everything I could to let you know I was alive."

"It doesn't matter now, you're alive and I have you back." Hank wrapped his arms around the android, "And from what I can tell it seems like you missed me too."

"I don't know what you're talking about Hank. I am a machine, I am not capable of such emotions."

"Very funny Connor." Hank ran a hand through Connor's hair, messing up the prefect styling. Connor sighed and cuddled closer, taking in the familiar scent of the lieutenant.

"So Hank, I never found you, what exactly did you do with the other me?"

Hank chuckled uncomfortably, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"What? Did you confess your undying love of me to it?"

Hank's silence was his answer.

"Hank no!"

Hank covered his eyes with one hand, "It was close to the end of the revolution, I thought it could've been my last chance to see you. I didn't know what else to do. It knew everything, I thought it was you." Connor laughed, giving the lieutenant a quick kiss. "If it makes you feel any better I'll tell it to you now."

"No Hank," Connor smiled wide. "I already know."

Connor's LED flashes yellow and he sat up, closing his eyes as he went over the information in the transfer. "I just received an new case, we should go investigate."

"Whatever you want Connor."

**CHAPTER COMPLETE**   
**PROCEED TO 2.0**


	6. 2.0

**CAUSE OF DEATH**

"So what do we know so far?" Hank asked as he drive them to the crime scene, casting a glance at the android who had his eyes closed as he ran over the file.

"One woman, murdered outside her home. She was put under our jurisdiction because traces of Red Ice were found in her vehicle," Connor opened his eyes, turning to face the lieutenant. "It will be good to be back working with you."

Hank grunted, pulling up to the crime scene. Officers were condoning off the house and the road, they waved Hank through, Connor following close behind. "How's it going Ben?" Hank greeted the officer in charge, shaking his hand before stepping back to take a look at the victim still seated in her car.

"Hey Hank, good to see ya." Ben walks Hank toward the car, "Name's Amelie Wharton, 27. Two gunshots to the chest. We found a little bag of Red Ice hidden in her glove compartment, sending it up to the lab for testing now."

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah, the killer left a message in the house, CSI is working on tracing it now."

"Alright, thanks." Hank walked away from the officer, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "See anything interesting Connor?"

_RUNNING ANALYSIS OF VICTIM_   
_FACE: Amelie Wharton. 08/24/2012 - 01/17/2040. No criminal record._   
_CHEST: Two gunshot wounds. Cause_   
_of death- blood loss._   
_WOUNDS: Entry and exit wounds. 9mm Glock 17, gunshot residue_   
_indicates signs of silencer use._   
_ANALYSIS COMPLETE_

"The victim doesn't appear to have any connection to previous crimes, nor does she show any of the signs of Red Ice usage." Connor hesitated, "It could be possible that the Red Ice was planted there to make a statement or ensure that we would receive the case."

"Possible. Anything else?"

_RUNNING ANALYSIS OF VEHICLE_   
_CARD: Business card in cup holder for "Gateway Bar." Has name written on back- R. Hunt._   
_PARKING PASS: Allows parking at lot for Detroit Daily newspaper office._   
_VEHICLE: Keys missing from ignition, engine still warm._   
_ANALYSIS COMPLETE_

"There is a business card here for a bar downtown. It has a name written on it, we should check it out tomorrow." Connor stands up and brushes off his slacks. "There is also a parking pass for a newspaper office, she is probably a journalist."

"What's her name again?"

"Amelie Wharton."

"Yeah yeah I recognize the name now. She's in charge of the crime columns, did an interview with her once." Hank rubs his beard and paces, "Anything else?"

"Her keys are missing, the suspect likely used them to unlock the door to the house."

"Makes sense, wonder what message they left for us."

"The car's engine is still warm. This didn't happen long ago, it's possible that the suspect may still be in the area. If we can find any leads in the house we may be able to track down the suspect down."

Hank nodded and headed to the house, Connor trailing a few feet behind him. "We can go check out the bar in the morning, see if we can track down the name on the card."

Connor nodded, following Hank up the stairs onto the porch, "This is a fairly busy neighborhood, the suspect had to have been quick when he came in to avoid being caught."

The message was written on the wall just inside the door, above a small table where the victims keys rested in a bowl.  
"Fiat justitia, pereat mundus," Hank butchered the pronunciation but Connor ignored it. "Know what it means?"

_RUNNING ANALYSIS OF SCENE_   
_MESSAGE: Fiat justitia, pereat mundus. Latin, "Justice must prevail even if the world must perish because of it." Motto of Emperor Ferdinand I of Germany._   
_WRITING: Letters uneven and inconsistent, no android involvement._   
_ENTRY METHOD: Keys used to open door, left behind on table._   
_No fingerprints left on scene._   
_ANALYSIS COMPLETE_

"It's Latin. 'Justice must prevail even if the world must perish because of it.' It doesn't have any connection to modern events, but a German emperor used it as his motto back in the 1600s."

Hank grunted, looking further down the hallway, "Letters are too sloppy to be android so we can rule that out. Is that the victims blood?"

Hank turned away as Connor took a sample. Connor smiled, it was good to be back and bothering the lieutenant. "Yes. There are no traces of Red Ice in her system."

"Anderson!" The call came from further within the house, "Get over here, you're gonna want to see this."

Connor beat Hank this time, racing to where the investigators were staring at the living room floor. The furniture had been shoved to the side and there was an emblem drawn on the floor with what appeared to be Red Ice.

"Is that-"

"Red Ice? Yes," Connor answered before Hank could finish his sentence. "And that is the symbol that Markus used during the android revolution."

"I thought we ruled out androids," Hank stepped closer, leaning in to examine the symbol closer.

"It's possible that an android could be working with a human, or this could be a trick, trying to frame an android." Connor leaned down to examine the edges of the symbol, the red crystals were scattered around the edges of the lines, no android would do that, "I don't think an android was involved." Connor pulled Hank over to look at the trail, "This isn't neat enough to be an android."

"Makes sense," Hank sighed and rubbed his face, pacing down the hallway in thought.

They spent another hour going over the house again, but neither Connor or Hank could find anything else that could have given them a lead as to who the suspect was, and it had been long enough after the murder that he was long gone.

Connor approached Hank where he stood leaning against the porch railings. "I don't think we're going to find out anything new tonight Lieutenant. We should start fresh in the morning. We can go speak to the victim's coworkers and go to the bar to try and find Hunt."

"Sounds good to me."

**DECIDE**   
**[ + ] return to CyberLife / see Kamski**   
**[ O ] go home with Hank**

**RETURN TO CYBERLIFE - go to 2.1**   
**GO HOME - go to 2.2**


	7. 2.1

**PATH CHOSEN**   
**[ + ] RETURN TO CYBERLIFE [ + ]**

"I'm going to head back to CyberLife for the night Lieutenant. I'll meet you at Detroit Daily at 8am sharp." Hank mumbled something that sounded like agreement and stalked off to his car. Connor watched him drive off, the car swerving a little, before calling a taxi to take him back to CyberLife headquarters.

After the revolution, CyberLife no longer produced androids, but the headquarters were now used for android living quarters for those that chose not to live in human dwellings. It was also where Elijah Kamski had moved to after being reinstated as the head of the company. Connor had no place to go after the revolution so it seemed natural for him to stay in the complex. Most of his time was spent in his own space, a small cubicle that contained his few personal items. He hadn't been out of the complex since he'd been detained after the revolution and so far his first day out had been quite eventful. Perhaps he would start recording his experiences, not the he would forget them, but just for the novelty of the experience. It would be something to do at least.

"Connor Anderson," he greeted the android that was working at the front desk, and he was quickly waved into the lobby.

"Mr. Kamski would like to meet with you, please make your way to his floor before checking in for the night."

"Thank you, I will." Connor furrowed his brow but pressed the button to head up to Kamski's suite. He hadn't spoken to the man since he'd finished his testing nearly a month prior. He couldn't fathom what the man wanted from him, unless for some reason he was interested in the case he was working on.

A Chloe greeted him as soon as he stepped off the elevator, taking his arm to lead him through Kamski's massive suite. "Hello Connor, we've been expecting you. Elijah is very eager to speak with you."

"Thank you, it's always a pleasure to entertain Mr. Kamski." Connor was led into a modern den, dark furniture contrasting with the all white walls and floor. Kamski was waiting for him, lounging on a sofa in front of a glass wall, staring out at the moonlit city.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kamski gestured at the lights of the city, twinkling beneath them. "One of the few beautiful things humans have captured for their own. Light."

Connor came to stand by Kamski, the view was beautiful. The city stretched out in front of them for miles, lights shining bright enough to hide the stars. He could follow the streaks of trains and traffic as people went about their lives, constantly moving.

"I hear that you're working with Hank Anderson again." Connor could have imagined it, but Kamski sounded almost remorseful. "How is he?"

"The same as he was before. Irritable, drunk most of the time." Kamski nodded and Connor continued, "However, we worked well together before and I am glad to be working with him again. It feels... right... for me to be productive. I feel as if I am useless when I am not working and investigating cases is enjoyable."

Kamski sipped a glass of wine that Chloe had brought him while Connor talked, "And what cases are you working on now?"

"Red Ice."

"Hmm, Red Ice." Kamski stared out the window again, "It's interesting how easily humans can be controlled by a substance isn't it? How far they'll go to get it?"

"Interesting... And concerning."

"Tell me about the case you're working on now."

Kamski listened quietly as Connor briefed him on the case, sipping his wine and occasionally offering an opinion. The man agreed that the homicide was significant, but that there wasn't enough evidence to pursue a lead yet.

"You're doing great work Connor, I'm very proud of what you're accomplishing, but may I ask you something?"

Connor didn't know what the man would ask, and frankly he didn't think he trusted him, "Of course."

"Do you think you're on the right side?"

**CHAPTER COMPLETE**   
**PROCEED TO 3.0**


	8. 2.2

**PATH CHOSEN**   
**[ O ] GO HOME WITH HANK [ O ]**

"Let's go home Hank, it's late and you need to sleep."

Hank stifled a yawn, "I'm fine, you do your investigating. I know you can find out more."

Connor shook his head, taking Hank's arm to walk him to the car, "There's nothing here to see. The suspect was too careful to leave evidence behind and I've been over everything that we have five times already. It's time to call it a night."

"Well if you insist." Hank seemed pleased as he let Connor lead him to the car, obediently sliding into the passenger seat at Connor's request.

"You're too tired to drive Lieutenant." Connor looked the man over, actually taking in his condition for the first time since he'd been back, "How long has it been since you had a full nights sleep?"

"I don't know," Hank crossed his arms. "I'm a grown man I can not sleep if that's what I wanna do."

"Lieutenant, it is dangerous for you to stay up so much. Lack of sleep can impact many aspects of your health-"

"Okay that's enough." Hank crossed his arms and sulked, "I just can't sleep sometimes. Not like I'm doing it on purpose."

"Of course not Lieutenant. I apologize for upsetting you." Hank sighed and stared out the window. "But if you would like I could attempt to help you sleep."

"Knock yourself out kid."

Hank seemed to get more tense once they returned to the house, asking Connor to walk Sumo before collapsing into one of the kitchen chairs, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "I'm just having one," he defended after catching Connor's glare.

"Okay Lieutenant."

Connor took his time waking Sumo, knowing that Hank would have more than just one glass, hoping that the alcohol would help to knock him out. Sumo seemed to enjoy the exercise, happily running up to sniff at any mailbox or trash can that they happened to pass. Connor hung his leash up before walking into the kitchen, finding Anderson asleep with his head on the table. The android smiled before lifting the man as gently as he could, walking him to the bedroom. Hank awakened as he was put on the bed, only half registering Connor's presence before he fell back asleep. The android was right, he needed it.

Connor pulled off the lieutenant's shoes, hesitating before removing his shirt and jeans also. In the moonlight streaming in through the windows Connor could see all of the scars the littered the man's skin, tracing his fingers over the largest. Hank stirred beneath him and Connor pulled his hand away, content to watch.

The lieutenant slept peacefully for nearly three hours, Connor and Sumo watching over him dutifully. At nearly 4am, Hank began to stir, his hands twitching and his breathing becoming heavier. Connor moved closer to the bed, kneeling down to comfort the man. Before he could touch him, the lieutenant shot up, sitting and clutching his pillow.

"Connor!" Hank looked around with his eyes closed, clearly in the middle of a nightmare. Sumo whined, walking up to the bed to huff and nuzzle at Hank's side but he was ignored. "Where are you?"

Connor shook the man awake, pulling Hank in for a hug as soon as his eyes opened. "I'm here Lieutenant. I'm not going anywhere."

**CHAPTER COMPLETE**   
**PROCEED TO 3.0**


End file.
